


Her Doll

by ElizaXSpears



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Cutesy, Dolls, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 19:18:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1399447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaXSpears/pseuds/ElizaXSpears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Because no one would ever listen to him when he spoke.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Doll

**Author's Note:**

> This was just something I came up with at work.

The market was busy, hardly anything catching the young girl’s eye until they settled on a doll. “Mamma.” The child said, tugging on her mother’s arm. “Mamma. I want that doll.” She pointed to said item.   
Her mother paused to admire the doll. Upon recognizing such an appearance, the mother approached the vendor with her purse in hand, daughter by her side. “How much for that doll?” she gestured to the shelf.  
The vendor turned around, plucking the doll from its spot nearly concealed by other dolls that cluttered the shelf. “Three.” he answered. “Be normal ten but he ain’t have a mouth.”  
The mother looked to her daughter. “Are you sure you want this one?”  
“Yes momma.”  
The mother nodded, exchanging the money for the doll. “Here.” She passed the toy to her daughter.   
The young girl admired her new toy, young fingers touching the empty space. “Mamma? Why does he have no mouth?”  
Her mother knelt, taking the doll into her hands. “Because no one would ever listen to him when he spoke.” The daughter frowned.   
She followed her mother out of the market and home where she tugged her mother’s arm again. “Momma, can you make him a mouth?”  
The mother smiled. “I’m sure I can.” She answered. Taking the doll she left to her sewing room, stitching black thread to make the frown of the dolls mouth. “Here you are honey.” She said returning the toy.   
Her child studied the frown. “Why is he sad?”  
“Because he’s been lonely for so long. I’m sure if you play with him lots, that frown will go away.”  
“I can do that!” She began skipping her way upstairs to play with her new toy.   
“Sweetie?” She paused to look back at her mother. “What are you going to call him?”  
The little girl studied her doll. From the perfect black suite to his night black hair to his piercing green eyes, complementing the frown her mother made. She stared for some time before giving her answer. “William.”


End file.
